Reunion
by sadfru
Summary: What happened to Cole? This is one possibility. Contains nongraphic character death and is set waaaay in the future. First published attempt, be gentle. Complete one shot.


Title: Reunion

Author: Sadfru

Summary: What ever happened to Cole, this is one possibility. A Future fic.

Disclaimer: Charmed does NOT belong to me, I'm just borrowing it

Cole ran, ducking and dodging the serpent like tentacles that spreouted from the sand, praying to what ever diety looked over a bastard half demon who gained godlike power only to lose it all for a women...the women in question being the one to kill him at that!

He climbed up the rock side quickly the tentacles snapping at his heals before he threw himself over the side onto the top of the stone uprise gasping for breath, shallow cuts trickling blood that his demonic constitution slowly healed making them itch.

He wondered about the waste land sometimes, he was a demon, who now only had his human form due to it being destroyed by this place, he was dead but had a body and could be injured or at least a representation of it, he didn't get hungry or thirsty, but still needed sleep, it was quite confusing but probably had some logic to it that he could hardly comprehend.

Shaking his head he moved himself to a seated postion back agianst a convenient rock as he lifted his left hand and concentrated, the small ball of energy slowly formed a crimson ball of flame, he could feel the heat and knew from experience that the thing held a lot more inside waiting to explode.

The tentacles semed to have learnt from his last visit and had attacked viciosly when he came near any demon orb, especially those he recognised from last time as being an offensive power, but he had been patient, waiting, taking what he could get, building up his internal power as each forced his demoic core, or what a friendly asian demon called Youkai to the level he had enjoyed as the source, and now after who knows how long he finally had an offensive power, a fireball, an old favourite.

He crushed it, putting the fireball out.

Things would speed up now, and soon he would be free, but not before he had a back up plan in place, he soon fell asleep, only the screams of newly the newly vanquished that quickly cut off interrupting his rest.

The wasteland had no day or not only a type of twilight that was just to bright but also to dark to be comfortable, so he didn't really know who long it took but he finished soon enough, At his previous level and quite a bit beyond, Cole had also set up a few cache of powers that would help him if he ever ended up here again, some juandice use of power and he had made a few holes in the rock reef that had kept him safe in both lifetimes, filling them with an array of abilities which would allow him to survive quite easily.

This plane being never endingand never changing, and the fact that he had landed here twice now made him believe they would remain until the end of time waiting for him, a few well placed glamours and car sized rocks ensured they would not be found by any but he.

He left.

He arrived.

80 years, the world had changed, air and the world in general was much cleaner, mars was being terraformed, futuristic vehicles, strange clothes, the avatars had come and gone failing and deciding to wait a few mmore years to enact there ploys and plans.

He had shifted his clothing into a black suit and overcoat simple and comfortable and stood across the street, atop the house invisble to all as he watched the comingings and goings of Halliwell manor, which was filled with laughter as the charmed ones there husbands, children, grandchildren and great grand children ran amok a week past christmas saying there goodbyes until only the charmed ones remained, no leo, just three sisters that were old but still beautiful in there own way, and seeming content with there lives.

Night fell and he entered the home, which he was surprised to say finally had some more protections of the mystacally inclined, but still he passed unnoticed until he sat in the chair not two feet from the women he had and still did love.

Gray hair, lines, sagging, but still beautiful as he watched her sleep.

He closed his own eyes and felt out for the other two, all three had well and truly fulfilled there potiental, and more besides, if it came down to it they may last even an hour agianst him in a pitched battle, probably more if you took into account experience and what little tricks they had up there sleeves, with there extended families all magical in some way or another he wondered if they could defeat him.

...Nahhh.

"Your late" he smilled at her tone and looked into her sleepy blind eyes as she gave a little stretch, no longer needing them to see what with her gifts.

"I thought we needed some time apart, and I had some...things that needed to be done"

"humph, stock piles of demony left overs in the wasteland along with training your powers more like it." she started to cough and he created a glass of water, sitting on the bed and gently morphing the bed to allow her to more easily drink which she took greatfully, before laying back into the restored bed, and looked with her milky eyes into his brown, as he stroked her hair, until she grabbed it and gave it a kiss before just holding it.

"Your not afraid."

"No, I know you cole, and you've finally grown up...a little"

"So you don't believe I'm back to get revenge, try and make you my evil bride or any other naferious plot?"

"Psychic, remember...Thank you for coming to say goodbye."

"I could..." she cut him off, softly.

"I'm tired cole, were tired, we just want to sleep, to many deaths, apocalypses and other irratating events in our lives, we have taught and trained others and a new set of charmed ones are ready, three twenty year old ass kicking brunettes who have an entire clan looking out for them."

A tear ran down his calm face mirroring her own.

"Will they let you, the elders aren't exactly the nicest lot about letting go of a succesfull trend"

She laughed at that but continued tiredly

"They know better."

He nodded leaned down and kissed her chastly on the mouth, eyes and forhead before getting up and began to walk out the door but stopped as she called out.

"Cole?"

"Yes"

"I'd like to be with my sisters, could you..."

he turned and smilled waving his hand, causing the bed to widen, as Piper and Piage shimmered in asleep on either side of her, they cuddled together, holding each other.

"One of my most favoured dreams, seeing you three like this." she chuckled before sleeping into sleep as he left nodding to an empty corner which also held the angel of death.

He felt them die peacefully, and didn't even try and stop the tears that fell down his face as he closed the door quietly.

Two months later he decided to check out the new charmed ones, see how they compared to the legends he had known.

But that's another story.


End file.
